Life like an ocean
by fujimoto michiyo
Summary: ganti judul, ganti nama author jg...ini editan 3 chapter dari hidup gue suka-suka gue...gomen mengecewakan...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto lah emang sapa lagi?**

**Summary :**

**Ini gue edit lagi, gue benerin beberapa misstyponya…oh y ague juga ganti nickname…gue dapet nickname ini dari japanesse generator name (thanks buat myou yang udah ngasih tau)…artinya bagus jadi gue pake aja ni nama**

**Warning : pada ooc semua, YAOI, shounen-ai, friendship**

**Pairing : NaruSasu**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Life like an ocean****!**

**Happy reading!**

Kamar Sasuke jam 07.30

"Sasuke… banguun!"

Bruuakk!

Pagi-pagi Uchiha Sasuke yang lagi melingker kayak uler di tempat tidurnya langsung terbangun dan jatuh begitu mendengar suara yang keras banget. Belum sampai dia bangun seratus persen dari tidurnya, pintu kamarnya sudah menjeblak terbuka.

"Oey..Baka! Ngapain lo masih molor aja kayak kebo! Lo pikir ini jam berapa? Emang lo hari ini kagak ada OSPEK apa?"cerocos Itachi.

"Baka aniki! Suara lo tuh kayak toa tau, sakit nih kuping gue…ini lagi pake acara OSPAK-OSPEK lagian siapa tuh OSPEK kagak kenal gue!"

"OSPEK tuh Orientasi Studi dan Pengenalan Kampus. Nah loh bukannya hari ini lo udah jadi anak kuliahan yah?"

"Tjiah! Lupa mampus gue!"kata Sasuke dengan muka horror(*nah loh gimana tuh mukanya*) .

Dengan begitu, Sasuke pun lari ke kamar mandi dan terdengar cebyar-cebyur dari kamar mandi. Sementara itu, Itachi ketawa ngakak sambil megangin perutnya.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah anak kedua dari dua bersaudara,dia sekarang adalah salah satu mahasiswa baru di Konoha University di Fakultas pendidikan, sedangkan kakaknya si Uchiha Itachi jurusan ekonomi bisnis semester enam di Universitas Konoha juga. Mereka punya Distro yang lumayan menghasilkan, Distro itu dibangun dari hasil patungan Sasuke ama Itachi (meskipun kebanyakan dari Itachi sih). Kalau berangkat sekolah or sekarang kuliah, Sasuke selalu nebeng Itachi pake sepeda motor ninja-nya itu. Sasuke dan Itachi cuma tinggal berdua di sebuah rumah sederhana. Sebenernya tuh, mereka punya rumah yang lumayan gede yang sekarang ditinggalin sama ortu mereka, tapi mereka bilang mau mandiri so mereka milih tinggal sendiri.

Di Universitas Konoha…

Bruumm…..glodhak…!

"Baka Itachi ! Lo tuh kalo gak bisa naek motor bilang donk! Gak usah nabrak-nabrakin motor lo ini ke tiang parkir segala!" hardik Sasuke.

" He..he..he.. sorry deh ….sorry! Lagian lo juga sih yang bikin kita telat, makanya gue kebut-kebutan!"

'Ih kalo elo bukan kakak gue satu-satunya, gue cemplungin ke kandang sapi deh lo!'batin Sasuke.

Sasuke gak ngomong apa-apa dan ngacir gitu aja dari tempat parkir. Itachi yang lagi ngeberdiriin tiang parkir yang jatuh akibat dia dan motornya yang brutal itu cuma bisa ajeb-ajeb melihat adek semata wayangnya yang minim ekspresi itu.

Dari belakang muncul seorang cowok dengan tinggi sekitar 170 cm dan berat50 kg, rambut dengan warna orange kemerahan tapi lebih gelap dan iris mata berwarna merah rubi.

"Kok gue gak kaget ya liat lo ngejogrok disitu.." ucap cowok itu.

"Yo..Kyuubi, slamat pagi."ucap Itachi sambil senyum.

"Tiap pagi pasti lo nabrak, kenapa gak sekalian lo hancurin aja sih tuh tiang!"kata cowok bernama Kyuubi tadi sambil benerin tas ransel yang dia panggul di bahu kanan doank.

"Tch..Kyuu, lo tuh liat temen susah malah ngeledekin mulu, bantuin kek…!"balas Itachi.

Well, Itachi ama Kyuubi tuh udah temenan dari pertama masuk kuliah, sebenernya sih mereka lebih pantes dianggep sebagai rival abadi di segala bidang tapi meski begitu mereka tetep sobatan.

Setelah Itachi selesai dengan tiang parkirnya yang sekarang udah kembali berdiri dengan tidak kokohnya, dia pergi ke dalam kelas bersama Kyuubi.

Ngiiiing..! Bruuakk!

Baru saja Itachi dan Kyuubi jalan sampai empat meter, tiang parkir tadi ambruk lagi. Tapi Itachi udah narik Kyuubi buat menjauh dari situ sambil ketawa-tawa. Sedangkan satpam yang baru aja dateng dari sarapan di kantin keliatan lari sambil ngadep kanan kiri dengan wajah panik. Mungkin dia kira, dia yang sudah menyebabkan tuh tiang ambruk.

Fujimoto Michiyo

Sementara itu….di lapangan universitas konoha…

"Woi..junior-junior lelet..cepetan lakuin apa yang kami suruh!"begitulah kata-kata para senior ke junior-juniornya yang nyuruh mereka ngelakuin hal-hal yang aneh.

"Heh, lo tuh junior di sini jadi lo mesti ngelakuin apa yang gue bilang…tauk!"kata senior yang tampangnya kayak preman ke seorang cowok berambut pirang.

"Ogah! Ngapain gue ngikutin apa yang lo suruh? Bokap gue aja gak pernah nyuruh-nyuruh gue!"jawab cowok berambut pirang dan bermata biru safir yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto itu.

"Kurang ajar banget sih lo, emang siapa sih bokap lo? Songong banget! Emang ni kampus punya bokap lo apa?"kata senior itu marah-marah.

"Kalo gue mau gue bisa aja beli ini universitas sedosen-dosennya n bikin elo langsung di DO(drop out) dari sini tauk! So, jangan pernah berani gangguin gue lagi kalo elo mau selamat di sini!"bales Naruto dengan nada sinis.

Naruto pun langsung ninggalin tempat itu, gak didengerin tuh seniornya tadi yang tereak-tereak manggil dia.

"Eh, lo gak tau ya? Itu kan Namikaze Naruto. Anak tunggal dari pemilik perusahaan Namikaze Corp. perusahaan terbesar yang dikatakan merajai dunia bisnis internasional tau!"jelas teman dari senior yang marah-marah ma Naruto tadi. Sedangkan yang diajak ngomong mukanya horror.

Oke..kita tinggalin senior yang malang itu…. Sementara itu…

Di lorong kampus bisa kita lihat Uchiha Sasuke lagi bawa tumpukan kertas di tangannya.

"Cih..sialan tuh senior, pake nyuruh gue ngebersihin gudang segala lagi! Mana sampahnya banyak banget."keluh sasuke.

Saat sampai di tikungan kedua…Duugghh! Bruaak!

"Aduuuuhhh…heh brengsek, pake mata donk kalo jalan!",bentak seorang cowok dengan rambut kuning kayak matahari a.k.a Naruto.

*twich*

"heh bego, dimana-mana tuh kalo jalan pake kaki bukan pake mata, dodol!" bales Sasuke.

"Berani banget lo ngatain gue bego! Lo gak tau apa gue siapa?"

"Hn,gue tau kalo lo tuh putra tunggal pemilik Namikaze corp alias Namikaze Naruto. So? Gak ngaruh tuh ama gue!"jawab Sasuke cuek dan Sasuke langsung cabut dari sana. Naruto yang denger apa yang Sasuke ucapin cuma bisa diam dan ngeliatin Sasuke doank. ..

'Baru kali ini ada orang yang bilang gitu ke gue dan gak peduli ama status gue, heh menarik…'batin Naruto sambil menyeringai. Naruto lalu mengambil handphonenya.

"Kiba, cari tau tentang cowok mahasiswa baru juga di sini, warna rambut hitam model pantat ayam, kaos OSPEK putih oblong, tempat terakhir diketahui depan gudang data,"

Dengan itu Naruto menutup hpnya dan meneruskan jalan dengan wajah yang sumringah.

To be kontinyu….

Gomen…Cuma dikit tapi masih mending dari yang dulu sih

Thanks yang dulu udah pernah ngereview fic q, sekarang aku buatin terusannya nih….

Jangan lupa REVIEW..REVIEW…!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer : masashi kishimoto lah emang sapa lagi?**

**Summary :**

Yeaps…chapter ini juga udah gue edit…gue juga ngeganti jurusan yang diambil Sasuke dan Neji…. Coz gue samain aja ama jurusan yang gue ambil

**Warning : pada ooc semua, YAOI, shounen-ai,friendship,NaruSasu**

**Pairing : NaruSasu**

**Life like an ocean****!**

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter 2: **

Di Universitas Konoha…..

Itachi dan Kyuubi keluar dari ruang kelas menuju ke tempat parkir.

"Oey Itachi, abis ini lo musti nemenin gue!"kata Kyuubi.

"Wah, gomen Kyuu..hari ini gue harus buka Blackstar(nama distronya Itachi ama Sasuke)." jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Lha kan adek lo yang imut-imut kayak semut itu bisa lo suruh ngebuka tuh distro!"

"Si Sasuke kan lagi ada OSPEK! So, pulangnya siangan kan? Kasian dunk pelanggan-pelanggan gue yang udah capek-capek dateng tapi akhirnya balik lagi" jelas Itachi.(he'eh nyebelin banget tuh kalo kita udah capek-capek dateng ke toko tapi ternyata tutup)

Distronya Itachi tuh udah lumayan banyak punya pelanggan tetap, meski kebanyakan cewek (cowok gay dan bi) yang sebenernya lebih tertarik ngeliat yang punya distro daripada isi distronya. Tapi banyak juga kok cowok-cowok normal yang udah jadi pelanggan tetap disana. Barang-barang disana tuh limited edition, jadi kesannya tuh eksklusif makanya banyak yang suka barang-barang di sana. Oh ya, distro itu dibikin jadi satu ama rumah mereka. Lantai satu jadi distro dan lantai dua jadi rumah mereka.

"Tch…seumur-umur gue gak pernah bisa ngandelin lo ya?"ucap Kyuubi dengan nada kesal yang kentara banget.

"Hehehe…sorry deh, lain kali aja yah, beib!"jawab Itachi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang gak gatal.

"Beib,beib! Beibek ? Jangan manggil gue ngegunain panggilan yang bikin gue geli kayak gitu! "hardik Kyuubi.

"Alah geli, geli apaan? Padahal suka tuh!"goda Itachi sambil nyolek dagu Kyuubi. Yang dicolek langsung nangkep tangannya Itachi dan ngebalik tangannya keatas.

"Kalo lo ngelakuin itu lagi, gue patahin tangan lo!" kata Kyuubi marah sambil menggertakan giginya, kayaknya bener-bener gak suka gitu deh.

"Aaaa…adduuh..duh! Iya-iya! Lepasin dunk!"pinta Itachi sambil meringis nahan sakit.

"Heh, gue gak terima perintah! "

"Please…."pinta Itachi pura-pura melas.

Lalu Kyuubi ngelepasin tangan Itachi. Trus jalan menuju motornya Itachi.

"Gue ikut lo ke Blackstar!"ucap Kyuubi tanpa berhenti or menoleh ke belakang.

Itachi yang melihat Kyuubi dari belakang cuma mengernyit mendengar kata-kata Kyuubi barusan. 'Dasar cowok aneh' batin Itachi.

Fujimoto Michiyo

Sementara itu…

Di lorong universitas terlihat seorang cowok berambut hitam a.k.a Sasuke, yang membawa kardus sambil menggerutu. Habis disuruh membersihkan gudang, sekarang dia malah disuruh angkat-angkat kardus yang gak jelas apaan isinya.

Dari belakang ada seorang cowok berambut coklat panjang dan bermata lavender yang kayak gak berpupil yah siapa lagi kalo bukan Hyuuga Neji. Neji berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Oey, Sas! Kenapa muka lo lecek kayak belum disetrika gitu sih?"tanya Neji sambil nepuk pundak Sasuke pelan.

"Che..gue gak mau bahas!"jawab Sasuke datar.

"Hooaahm..gara-gara dia digodain sama senior cewek n pacar tuh cewek marah n gak terima." Jelas cowok berkuncir dengan wajah mengantuk yang tiba-tiba udah ada di samping mereka.

"Oh, gitu toh ceritanya! Lo tadi dari mana Shika?" tanya Neji pada cowok berkuncir tadi yang ternyata bernama Nara Shikamaru.

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, n Tenten emang udah temenan dari SMA kelas satu tapi si Tenten belum keliatan mungkin dia lagi sibuk tuh. Mereka kuliah di Universitas yang sama cuma beda jurusan. Sasuke ama Neji di fakultas pendidikan , kalo Shikamaru di psikologi, dan Tenten di tata boga.

Neji ambil jurusan itu karena dia pengen jadi seorang guru kalo ditanya kenapa pasti jawabnya "Karena gue pengen ngebuat generasi muda di Negara kita ini berguna n gak menyusahkan orang lain"(cinta Negara banget ya?).

Kalo Sasuke sih karena dia pengen dapet matkul yang gampang-gampang aja, abis waktu di SMA Sasuke udah bekerja susah payah.

Si Shika sih gak jelas tuh tujuannya masuk psikologi padahal kayaknya dia deh yang butuh psikolog.

Nah si Tenten katanya pengen jadi koki terkenal, well hoby masaknya ini nih yang bikin ketiga sohibnya mual-mual or sakit perut gara-gara disuruh makan makanan hasil eksperimennya.

Tapi gimana pun juga mereka adalah sohib kental meskipun mereka semua beda sifat n karakter. Bagi mereka justru itulah yang bikin mereka makin berwarna.

"Gue tadi abis disuruh lompat kodok ama para senior gila itu di lapangan. Hhhh…merepotkan!" Jawab Shikamaru malas-malasan.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Neji yang mendengar cuma bisa diam saja. Mereka sudah biasa denger Shikamaru ngomong merepotkan kayak gitu.

Fujimoto Michiyo

Di tempat parkir Universitas konoha…

Terlihat seorang cowok berambut hitam keabuan dengan tato segitiga kebalik di kedua pipinya yang berjalan menghampiri cowok berambut kuning cerah a.k.a Namikaze Naruto yang sedang berdiri sambil bersander di mobil ferari berwarna orange gelap dan tangannya berada dalam kedua saku celananya.

"Boy!" sapa cowok tadi.

"Heh, lama banget sih lo, Kib?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kesal.

"Hehehehe… Sorry deh! Tadi ada gangguan dikit dari senior-senior stress itu."jawab Kiba cengengesan.

Naruto yang denger cuma diam, emang buat dia sih gak ada yang berani macam-macam ke dia tapi temen-temennya kan tetep harus ngikutin OSPEK yang menyiksa itu. Kiba adalah sobat yang baru kenal kemaren, waktu pemberitahuan mahasiswa baru. Para readers pasti pada heran karena tumben-tumbenan seorang Namikaze Naruto mau temenan sama orang yang baru di kenal( readers : enggak tuh! Sok tau lo!). Sebenarnya itu karena Naruto liat waktu Kiba membuat geger para mahasiswa baru yang liat pengunguman di layar LCD.

Ternyata si Kiba udah nyabotase tuh monitor buat ngacak-ngacak data siswa disitu. Walhasil, ramailah satu universitas. Dan Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan kegegeran itu.

Naruto yang ngerasa tertarik ama sifat n keahlian Kiba, ngedatengin cowok itu n ngajak gabung ama dia. Kiba yang tau kalo gak semua orang punya kesempatan langka kayak gini langsung menyetujui tawaran itu.

"Jadi gimana tugas yang gue kasih ke lo?" tanya Naruto datar.

"Rebes Boss! Nih! Eh, tapi kenapa lo nyuruh gue nyari data tentang tu cowok? Gak biasa banget lo ngelakuin hal kayak gitu." Tanya Kiba dengan nada yang penasaran banget.

"Heheh..well, tuh cowok bikin gue tertarik ama sikap cueknya ke gue. Padahal dia tau kalo gue tu siapa!" jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai, kayaknya dia baru aja dapet mainan baru nih.

Kiba yang ngeliat perubahan ekspresi Naruto jadi ngerasa merinding sendiri. Soalnya, baru kali ini Naruto nunjukin ekspresi kayak gitu. Biasanya kan, Naruto keliatan datar n cool.

Sementara itu, Naruto membuka amplop coklat besar yang baru saja Kiba berikan padanya. Dia membacanya dan semakin menyeringai dengan lebar.

"Uchiha Sasuke…," gumam Naruto.

"Dia punya distro di kota. Sebenernya gue sering kesana sih. Barang-barangnya keren kok. Bahkan gak sedikit yang hasil rancangannya sendiri. Mulai dari baju ampe aksesoris yang lainnya." Jelas Kiba.

"Hemm…antar gue kesana!" perintah Naruto sambil ngebuka pintu mobil n masuk ke dalamnya.

Si Kiba cuma bisa mengikuti apa yang Naruto perintahkan. Tapi sebelum Kiba masuk, ada sebuah tangan yang menghalangi. Tangan itu milik cowok dengan rambut merah dengan tato berbentuk huruf kanji Ai di keningnya (kayaknya gak perlu gue jelasin pasti readers dah pada tau kan?). Yak betul, dia adalah Sabaku Gaara (akhirnya gue ngeluarin Gaara juga*senyum-senyum gaje*).

"Gue ikut lo."kata Gaara datar sambil masuk ke dalam mobil Naruto, dia duduk di kursi samping pengemudi. Kiba pun pindah ke pintu belakang.

"Yo, Gaar! Tumben-tumbenan lo nebeng gue? Kemana mobil sport lo itu?" tanya Naruto sambil mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kenapa? Lo gak terima?"

"Heheh..bukan gitu juga sih!" jawab Naruto ngerasa gak enak.

"Gue emang lagi males bawa mobil aja."

Naruto yang sudah hafal dengan sifat dinginnya Gaara, gak mau meneruskan pembicaraan itu. Gaara itu adalah sobat kental Naruto dari kecil. Dia adalah putra bungsu dari keluarga Sabaku dan salah satu pewaris Sabaku Corp. Gaara punya dua orang kakak yaitu Temari dan Kankurou. Temari sekarang kerja di perusahaan keluarga ngebantuin bokapnya, sedangkan Kankurou masih kuliah kayak dia.

-Time skip—

Di Blackstar Distro…

"Gah…kenapa gue mesti ngebantuin lo ngangkat-ngangkat barang kayak gini sih!" keluh Kyuubi.

"Udah deh Kyuu…sekali-kali lo ngerasa ikhlas kek ngebantuin gue!" jawab Itachi.

Kyuubi cuma bisa mengeluh dan ngedumel sendiri sambil membantu Itachi buka distronya. Dilihatnya dari balik kaca ada sebuah mobil ferari orange gelap parkir di depan distro mereka. Lalu keluarlah tiga orang cowok dari mobil itu yang kayaknya mereka lagi merundingkan sesuatu sambil sekali-kali melihat ke distro.

"Oey Itachi, kayaknya ni distro laris banget ya? Bahkan belum buka pun udah ada yang nyamperin!" kata kyuubi dengan nada menyindir.

Itachi yang denger pun langsung menoleh ke mereka.

"Eh, Kyuu mereka itu mahasiswa baru kan? Kok jam segini udah keluar sih? Harusnya kan selesainya tiga jam lagi?"tanya Itachi yang gak ngedapetin jawaban dari yang ditanya.

Lalu ketiga orang itu pun jalan menuju ke distro mereka.

'Mau apa sih mereka ke sini?' batin Kyuubi dan Itachi kompak.

**To be kontinyuu…..**

**Balasan Review:**

**To Seyren Windsor**

Hehehe…iya maaf yah tulisanku berantakan banget abis buru-buru sih…soal kata 'Loe' itu udah jadul, lha yang gak jadul apaan donk? N kata 'n' sebagai dan tuh aku emang sengaja Seyren-san abis biar cepet lagian juga biar gak ribet…Gomen…^_^

**To Fi suki suki**

Huehehe..iya Suki-san, mata u gak salah kok di ficku ini emang banyak banget misstyponya..

Soalnya ini fic langsung aku update ajah tanpa aku cek lagi…Gomen…^_^

**To Kanna Ayasaki**

Iya kan? Kalo jalan kan yang dipake kaki, mata kan buat lihat…hehehe..thanks buat pujiannya yah…^_^

**To Cute-Tamacchan**

Iya Tama-san disini Sasuke aku buat normal kayak anak-anak biasa bukan orang yang penuh dengan masalah kayak yang biasanya…sekarang aku juga nyoba ngembangin cerita ini kok tapi gak tau deh kalo gak sesuai harapan Tama-san…soal judul udah aku coba ubah jadi huruf capital nih..kalo soal disingkat-singkat, aku kebawa aja karena keseringan sms yang selalu disingkat-singkat..Soal apa aku ini penggemarnya Kape-senpai? He'eh nih aku emang penggemar beratnya si senpai yang satu itu..pokoknya she is my inspiration lah…Makasih buat kritik dan sarannya yah…^_^

**To Ruubi Ryuubi**

Hueeee…Ruubi-san fansnya Kyuubinya Kape-senpai ya? Aku juga…suka banget ma dia…tapi aku gak yakin apa bisa nampilin Kyuubi sekeren punyanya Kape-senpai…

**To OchichiAoi**

Kayaknya ada satu lagi nih fansnya Kyuubi… Soal yang waktu Naruto nyuruh Kiba tuh kata-katanya sama dengan waktu Itachi nyuruh bawahannya buat nyari tau soal Kyuubi( di ficnya Kape-senpai pada chapter 1 kayaknya), abis Itachi keliatan cool banget waktu ngelakuin itu… kesannya orang yang penting n kaya banget sih..^_^

**To Kawashima Miharu**

Gah ! Kutemukan lagi nih fansnya Kyuubi…Iya tuh Sasuke gak sopan ama kakaknya… Eh, tapi tu juga gara-gara kakaknya yang jayus(jahil n usil) sih….

**To Aoi Ryuuzaki**

Heheh..emang Itachi disini ceroboh n usil banget well aku bikin dia kayak karakter kakakku yang kedua sih, n kemalasan Sasuke tuh ngewakilin sifatku yang malas ini. Tau gak sih tadinya aku pengen bikin Naruto cool gitu tapi kok yang keluar malah jadi songong ya? Tau ah gelap..

**To Kyukei Hie Ru**

Hahaha….kayaknya banyak banget fansnya Kyuubi…well Kyuubi kan emang lebih pantas kalo ugal-ugalan kayak gitu…

**Ini yang balesan buat yang udah ngereview fic abal pertamaku…**

**To Preciousreina**

Iya sorry pendek banget coz aku ngasal waktu buatnya..hehehe…

**To Intan 9095**

Iya tuh fic pertama ngaco banget..gomen!

**To Kucingperak**

Gomeeen…senpai…coz dikit banget..chap berikut Insya Allah aku panjangin deh..Btw ntar emang jadi NaruSasu….

**To Fi suki suki**

Dikit yah? Gomen…Yang buat cewek apa cowok nih? Aku cewek tapi berjiwa seme…. hwahahahaha….tampilanku sih kayak cewek tapi jiwaku gak secewek penampilanku…^_^

Well, yang udah ngasih review….thanks a lot!

Kalianlah yang ngebikin gue semangat buat nerusin fic aneh ini….

Don't forget! REVIEW…! rEviEW!..


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer : masashi kishimoto lah emang sapa lagi?**

**Summary :ano….chapter ini juga gue edit**

**Warning : pada ooc semua, YAOI, shounen-ai,friendship,NaruSasu**

**Pairing : NaruSasu, ItaKyuu, KyuuGaa, dll**

**Life like an ocean****!**

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter 3**

Masih di Blackstar Distro…

Di depan Blackstar terlihat Naruto cs yang lagi berdebat disamping mobil ferari orangenya.

"Ngapain lo kesini?" tanya Gaara datar tapi terdengar ada rasa heran di kalimatnya.

Jelas aja dia heran karena Naruto gak pernah beli barang (baju dll) di tempat macam distro kayak gini. Dia kan punya disainer pribadi buat ngerancang or ngebuat barang-barang yang dia pake.

"Gue cuma mau liat-liat aja kok!"jawab Naruto santai.

"Heh.. Gak mungkin, gue tau orang kayak lo gak bakal datang ke tempat kayak gini kalo cuma mau lihat barang-barang disini doank."

"Heheh! Wah…wah..gue emang paling gak bisa ya nyembunyiin sesuatu dari lo?"tanya Naruto lebih pada dirinya sendiri sambil senyum or..nyengir(?).

"Yah lo bener! Gue kesini karena mau nyari info tentang seseorang."

"Lo kan punya anak buah. Suruh aja mereka."perintah Gaara tapi tetep datar.

"Gak ah! Abis ni orang spesial,so gue mau nyari tau sendiri!"

Gaara gak komentar meski dia belum puas sama jawaban Naruto, tapi dia ngikutin aja waktu si Naruto jalan ke Blackstar.

'Klinting'

Terdengar suara lonceng yang terpasang di atas pintu Blackstar yang lagi dibuat. Itachi yang lagi sibuk membersihkan distro pun menoleh (Kyuubi lagi di gudang naruh barang).

"Selamat datang! Sepertinya kalian memutuskan buat masuk ya?" sapa Itachi ramah.

"Siang Itachi-senpai! Kami mau liat-liat dulu senpai."jawab Kiba gak kalah ramah.

Kiba emang lumayan sering beli barang disini so dia udah lumayan akrab sama Itachi, tapi meski begitu dia gak gitu akrab sama Sasuke karena Sasuke tuh orangnya pendiam dan gak ramah. Lagian dulu waktu SMA, Sasuke jarang ngejagaain distro ( readers : ngapain distro dijagain segala? Distro kan gak bakal kemana-mana. Dasar Aurthor bego!).

Saat Kiba sibuk ngobrol sama Itachi, Naruto jalan menelusuri (tjiah bahasanya cuy!) ke dalam distro dan sesekali memilah-milah barang yang ada di barisan lemari-lemari gantung tanpa pintu. Sedangkan Gaara cuma melihat aksesoris yang ada di dekat pintu gudang. Gaara meraih topi warna merah gelap di rak atas tiba-tiba aja Kyuubi keluar dari gudang dengan tergesa-gesa karena dia ingin cepat-cepat menyingkir dari gudang itu. Dia paling males sama yang namanya kotor n gelap macam itu karena tempat kayak gitu biasanya ditempati hewan kotor macam tikus dan hewan pengerat lainnya. Kyuubi paling sebel sama tuh hewan. Karena tuh hewan sudah suka mencuri, rakus, bau, kotor, bawa penyakit lagi. Pokoknya dia anti deh sama yang namanya tikus (Author sendiri paling sebel n geli sama hewan pengerat macam gitu termasuk hamster yg katanya lucu itu).

Back to the story…

Waktu Kyuubi jalan cepat dia gak sengaja menyenggol Gaara yang lagi berjingkat (karena mau ngambil topi tadi) langsung jatuh ke arah baju-baju di lemari gantung.

''Bluk ...''

Kyuubi yang sudah berjalan lumayan jauh dari sana langsung berhenti di tempat dan menoleh ingin melihat asal suara tadi. Kyuubi terbelalak melihat apa yang ada di sana dan jalan menghampirinya.

" Aduduh….! " keluh Gaara sambil memegang kening yang ada tato Ainya yang berdarah.

"Hey …Lo gak apa-apakan?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan nada (sedikit) khawatir.

"Gak apa-apa kok, tapi kepala gue sakit!" jawab Gaara.

Kyuubi melihat kening Gaara yang mengeluarkan cairan merah kental.

" Ya iyalah sakit…..orang kepala lo berdarah gitu" kata Kyuubi datar.

Kyuubi menarik Gaara ke pojokan distro dan menarik kursi yang ada di situ menyuruh Gaara duduk dengan isyarat matanya mengerling ke kursi itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kyuubi datang dengan menenteng kotak obat. Dia duduk di kursi di depan Gaara dan mulai mengobatinya. Keduanya terdiam, hanya sekali-dua kali rintihan kecil dan ringisan yang keluar dari mulut Gaara.

" Selesai!" Seru Kyuubi.

"Thanks" kata Gaara sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya ke arah keningnya yang sekarang tertutup perban (tapi bukan perban yang melingkar di kepala lho! Cuma perban di bagian luka doang yang diplester).

Setelah selesai, Kyuubi berdiri n jalan menuju tempat kasir ingin mengembalikan kotak obat tadi diikuti Gaara dari belakang.

Sesampainya di depan kasir…

"Lho Gaara, kepala lo kenapa?" Tanya Naruto yang ternyata sudah ada di sana bareng Kiba dan Itachi.

"Ini? Tadi jatuh!" jawab Gaara singkat.

Yang ada di situpun cuma mengangguk-angguk aja, minus Gaara sama Kyuubi yang berdiri di belakang Itachi.

"Eh,Itachi-san! Di sini barang-barangnya unik ya? Kayaknya di tempat lain gak ada deh!" komentar Naruto.

"Heheh..emang! barang-barang di sini original desainnya adik gue siy! Jadi gak ada di tempat lain." Jawab Itachi sambil ngekeh.

"Hm…! Adik? Kreatif juga! Siapa siy adik lo itu?" tanya Naruto.

Sebenarnya Naruto udah tau kalo adiknya Itachi tuh Sasuke tapi dia cuma pengen mancing info aja dari Itachi.

"Uchiha Sasuke…..dia kuliah di Universitas Konoha juga kok. Dia di fakultas pendidikan" Jelas Itachi.

"Boleh tau nomer ponselnya? Kayaknya gue tertarik juga nih sama desain-desain yang dia buat siapa tau aja gue bisa minta tolong dia". tanya Naruto.

"Oh ya boleh kok. Nih!" kata Itachi sambil ngasih kartu nama yang baru aja dia ambil dari laci.

Tiba-tiba Kyuubi ngambil tasnya di meja dan jalan ke pintu.

"Oey Kyuu…! Mau kemana lo?" tanya Itachi

"Pulang!" jawab Kyuubi singkat dan keluar.

"Oke ati-ati ya!" kata Itachi.

"Itachi-san kita mau balik dulu niy! Berapa harga ni barang?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh.. iya! Harganya 300 yen!" Jawab Itachi sambil memasukkan gelang rantai kecil yang Naruto beli, ke dalam kantung kertas berukuran 15 x 13 cm.

Naruto pun mengeluarkan uang 500 yen dari dompetnya. Dan langsung jalan keluar dengan Kiba dan Gaara di belakangnya.

"Eh, kembaliannya?" tanya Itachi sambil menyodorkan uang 200 yen.

"Gak usah, buat adek lo yang kreatif itu aja!" jawab Naruto.

Naruto cs pun pergi dengan Ferari orangenya. Di dalam mobil….

"Tumben lo ramah sama orang yang baru lo kenal." kata Gaara.

"Heheh…gue cuma pura-pura aja ramah sama dia karena gue ngincer adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke."jawab Naruto yang menyunggingkan senyum.

Gaara dan Kiba yang sudah tau sifat Naruto cuma bisa diem. Naruto emang gitu siy, kalo ada maunya aja baik sama orang kalo gak, ya dia bakal sinis sama mereka.

Fujimoto Michiyo

Di lorong kelas Universitas Konoha…..

Buk…Buk…Buk…!

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berkejaran di lorong tersebut. Di situ terlihat tiga orang cowok yang sedang berlari-lari dengan brutal. Dengan keadaan yang kayak gitu, otomatis mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang ada disitu langsung menepi ke tembok. Ternyata tiga cowok tadi adalah Sasuke, Neji, dan Shikamaru. Mereka menuju ke tempat di belakang gudang buat sembunyi.

"Hh…hh..hh..kenapa siy lo berdua pada lari-lari pake ngajakin gue segala lagi?" tanya Shikamaru yang ngos-ngosan begitu sampai di belakang gudang.

"Hh..hh..hh..ni gara-gara si bego Sasuke yang bikin ulah" Jawab Neji.

**Flashback….**

Di lapangan Universitas Konoha…

Mahasiswa-mahasiswa baru yang ada pada ngumpul disitu dan menjalankan perintah dari senior-senior. Di tengah lapangan terlihat Sasuke yang lagi megangin labu kuning dan di depannya ada senior yang berkacak pinggang (senior yang sewot gara-gara pacarnya naksir sama Sasuke).

"Sekarang elo harus menghancurkan tuh labu tanpa memakai alat apapun termasuk batu, tanah, ranting dan juga gak boleh pakai kepalan tangan or tinju apalagi tendangan." kata senior itu.

Sasuke pun berusaha meremas labu itu dengan jari-jarinya tetapi hasilnya nihil. Ya iyalah gak bisa labu segede itu mau diremukin pake jari tangan mana bisa. Setelah melalui pergulatan yang sengit melawan labu akhirnya Sasuke pun menyerah.

"Susah senpai, mana bisa dipecahin kalo tanpa make alat. Gimana caranya coba?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Makanya pake kepala dong!" perintah senior itu sambil nunjuk kepalanya sendiri.

Ini gak tahu antara bego or polosnya Sasuke di langsung mukulin labu ke kepala senior itu. Labu tadi emang pecah (Author : kenapa bukan kepalanya yang pecah ya?) tapi meskipun sudah dihantam ama labu tuh senior gak pingsan (?). Dia langsung nunjuk Sasuke pake tangan kanan.

"Brengsek! Apa yang udah lo lakuin?"

"Lo tadi kan yang bilang pake kepala sambil nunjuk ke kepala lo! So gue cuma ngikutin instruksi lo aja kok." Jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke yang gak mau ketangkep pun langsung lari ke pinggir lapangan. Dilihatnya Neji yang lagi ngeliatin dia lari.

"Oey, Sas! Ngapain lo lari-lari?" tanya Neji.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Neji, Sasuke menyambar tangan Neji dan menyeret Neji supaya ikut lari. Sambil berlari Sasuke menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Neji yang mendengar hanya bisa menganga dan speechless (tapi masih sambil lari). Mereka berlari terus sampai di depan tikungan, mereka melihat Shikamaru lagi jalan.

"Shikamaru….!" Seru Sasuke n Neji bersamaan.

Shikamaru yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh ke belakang. Belum sempat Shikamaru mengeluarkan suara, Sasuke n Neji langsung menggandeng tangan Shikamaru n membawa dia pergi dari situ. Sedangkan Shikamaru yang dibawa (Readers: loe kira panci pake dibawa-bawa segala!) cuma bisa terkejut dan ikut berlari aja.

**End of flashback**

"Heh….? Gila lo Sas!." Seru Shikamaru mengulangi kata-kata Neji tadi.

"Tau ni! Tapi lo sebenarnya tau kan kalo yang senior lakuin dengan nunjuk kepalanya tuh cuma simbolis aja?" tambah Neji.

" Tau lah! Gue tuh bukan orang bego. Gue emang sengaja mukulin tuh labu ke kepala tuh senior stress. Lama-lama gue kesal juga ditindas kayak gitu karena alasan yang gak penting." jawab Sasuke sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Terus apa hubungannya kok gue diikut-ikutin segala dengan acara pelarian kalian ini?" tanya Shikamaru sambil melotot.

Shasuke dan Neji saling berpandangan.

"Well, kita kan brothers so kalau salah satu dari kita mengalami suka or duka maka kita bertiga juga mesti merasakannya." kata Neji.

"Ck….Mendokusei" (tau kan siapa yang ngomong).

"Itu kata Neji lho! Kalau gue siy tadi cuma gak pengen lari sendirian kayak orang bego aja." kata Sasuke santai.

Neji dan Shikamaru melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tak terdefinisikan (Author: lha emang tatapan bisa didefinisikan?). Mereka berdua menghampiri Sasuke dan menyergapnya. Shikamaru megangin tangan kanan sedangkan Neji megangin tangan kirinya. Sasuke yang dipegangin kayak gitu enggak bisa bergerak dan menatap horror ke arah kanan kirinya.

"Hey…ji, kalo udah gini mau kita apain ni bocah?"tanya Shikamaru dengan nada yang mengerikan.

"Gimana kalo kita sate aja ni bocah? Lagian percuma juga kita masih ada disini " tanya Neji lebih ke dirinya sendiri.

"Lo pada cuma becanda kan?"Tanya Sasuke gak yakin.

Neji dan Shikamaru cuma senyum dan mulai nyeret Sasuke keluar kampus.

Fujimoto Michiyo

Di sebuah rumah err..salah ding, di sebuah istana tepatnya. Sebuah istana bergaya eropa yang terlihat elegan dan super mewah. Dan kalo dilihat ke dalam kita bisa lihat para pelayan yang berseliweran mengerjakan tugasnya. Dari pintu sebesar tembok rumah Author bahkan lebih besar, terlihat seorang cowok berambut kuning matahari dan bermata sapphire. Yah sudah ketahuan banget kan kalo itu rumah Naruto. Setelah sampai di dalam rumah dia langsung menuju ke kamarnya.

"Apa anda ingin makan terlebih dahulu tuan muda?"tanya seseorang yang memakai tuxedo berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih rapi sepertinya dia adalah kepala pelayan di rumah itu.

"Tidak Iruka, lagian gue gak mau makan di tempat yang sepi kayak kuburan itu. N jangan ganggu gue untuk alasan apapun! Gue mau sendirian" jawab Naruto yang langsung naik ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

Iruka yang melihat kelakuan tuan mudanya itu hanya bisa menatap Naruto. Bukan karena dia marah or benci pada Naruto, bukan! Tapi justru sebaliknya, dia kasihan pada nasib Naruto yang meskipun dia memiliki harta yang melimpah tapi dia tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tuanya. Sewaktu masih kecil Naruto adalah anak yang ceria dan kelewat hiperaktif tapi setelah ia mulai tumbuh dewasa, sikapnya berubah pada semua orang.

"Semoga Tuhan memberikan seseorang untuk mengembalikan tuan muda seperti sedia kala." ucap Iruka berdoa untuk kebahagiaan tuan mudanya itu.

To be kontinyuu…

**Balasan Review :**

**Naruchi Uchiru-chan**

Hehe…iya disini Naru emang gue bikin lebih keliatan dominannya…. Oh ya, emang sekilas kayak ItaKyuu tapi gue gak yakin lo bakal mikir itu kalo baca chapter berikutnya…. Kyuu emang gak musuhan sama Itachi malah 'mungkin' ntar si Kyuu punya rasa ke Itachi (entah jadi or gak ya?)…. Ehhhh…? Siapa yang bilang Kyuu bukan kakaknya Naru? Jadi or enggaknya Kyuu as kakaknya Naru tergantung sama situasi aja deh ntar….

Kyuu: apa sih maksud lo?

Michiyo: gak tau (wajah innocent)…

Kyuu: che orang aneh lo!

Salam kenal juga ya Naruchi-chan..^_^ n thanks udah mau ngereview fic q yang acak-acakan ini…. N tolong jangan panggil gue senpai soalnya gue ini masih baru disini..

**Ruubi Ryuubi**

Aduuh…soal sifatnya Kyuu, gue emang gak bisa bikin dia kayak bikinannya Kape-senpai…gue aja frustasi gara-gara itu…soal buat update kilat kayaknya gak bisa deh maklum kelas tiga mau UN jadi rada lama updatenya…

Sasuke : udah tau mau UN, masih sempet-sempetnya lo bikin fic rese ini!

Michiyo : boleh donk! Lagian init uh pelepasan stress gue tau…

Mmmm.., Ruubi-san jangan panggil gue dengan Satsuki ya! Panggil Michiyo aja..(cos skarang gue udah ganti nama)

Eh..Ruubi-san udah mau ngereview lagi aja gue udah seneng banget kok! Thanks buat reviewnya ya…

**Floating ice**

Iya gue emang bikin si Sasuke gak antisosial disini soalnya dia di anime jadi antisosial kan karena pembantaian clan oleh kakaknya sendiri sedangkan di fic gue kan gak ada pembantaian macam itu, so dari mana sifat antisosialnya coba…? Gue mau bikin dia normal kayak remaja biasa yang ngejalani hidupnya dengan normal pula

Sasuke : maksud lo selama ini gue gak normal? (Death glare)

Michiyo : hehe..gak taujuga yah…

Soal bahasa yang campur-campur, menurut gue sih lebih keren pake bahasa yang mudah kita ngerti aja gak terlalu kaku n formal, tapi pake bahasa Indonesia yang baik n benar Cuma buat ceritanya n bahasa ibukota buat percakapan aja… Ehehe… ada logat jawanya ya? Aduh, ketahuan donk kalo gue ini orang jawa tulen…

**Hiruma Yuki**

Iya Kyuubi emang kurang setan…mungkin chapter depan baru keliatan setannya

**Akimoto yuki**

Thanks buat pujiannya…oke aku lanjutin nie…bahasaku emang aneh siy makanya kamu gak gitu ngerti..heheh..gomen..

Thanks for yor review…


End file.
